First Date
by AutobotV
Summary: Squall is off on his first date with Rinoa! But he never had any experince and 4 teenagers decide to follow for fun! What is our poor Squally to do? SquallxRinoa Cute, Mini story!


_Rinoa and Squall are going on a date. Their FIRST date! Rinoa can't wait but Squall is nervous about the whole thing. What's going to happen! - _

Squall looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing what he usually wore, leather jacket, white shirt and leather pants, but he wasn't going to be doing what he usually did on a Saturday morning. Today was his first date with his first girlfriend, Rinoa Heartily. Some of the students in Garden couldn't believe it and neither could Squall. He never imagined that he would not only be going out on a date but out on a date with an angelic beauty like Rinoa. Squall was nervous but only cause he had never ever been on a date with a girl in his life. He wasn't sure if the night in the secret area with Quistis counted but if it did then he really sucked at dating women. That was not the only thing worrying him. Was what he was wearing alright? He got told by a snooping Selphie that Rinoa had got dolled-up and that he looked like a tramp compared to her. He looked at himself in the mirror. If he wanted to impress Rinoa he had to do it right. Still he never saw himself going to Irvine for advice. The man dated more women than Zell missing the last hot dog at the canteen!

Sneaking down the hallway hoping no one would spot him he knocked on the door. After a second or so it was Zell who answered.

'Squall? Aren't you supposed to be…?'

Squall barged in and slammed the door behind him.

'Is Irvine here?'

Zell pointed to the living room where Irvine was napping on the couch. Squall walked over and nudged the sleeping cowboy. Irvine moaned and rolled over.

'Not now baby, I'm too tired.' He said half asleep

'Irvine!' Squall almost shouted,

'I need your help!'

Irvine was wide awake now. He would never in life expect Squall of Balamb Garden to come to him for help!

'What is it?' he asked.

Squall stood back so that Irvine could see him fully.

'This my first date with Rinoa! And…I…can't go like this….I need advice.'

Irvine stood up smiling.

'Squall my buddy, Rinoa doesn't give a damm what you wear. But to be safe let's look at your wardrobe.'

'You're in trouble!' said Irvine the moment he saw what little else Squall had for outing clothes. Zell picked up a pair of black jeans.

'How about these?'

'They stink! Squall when do you clean your clothes man!?'

Irvine then started grabbing clothes left and right holding them up against Squall's body. He then ran out the room and came back with a dark brown jacket.

'Try these on!' he said.

Squall looked at the pile of clothes in his hands and then back at Irvine.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

Irvine then literally pushed Squall into the bathroom.

'Trust me!'

As the door shut he looked back at ell trying to suppress a laugh.

'What is it?' asked the fighter.

'He looked so clueless for once!' giggled the tall man.

After a minute or two Squall came back, looking completely different. He was wearing light blue jeans a black shirt with a funky design on it and the brown jacket Irvine gave him. He looked casual but cool. Both Zell and Irvine were impressed.

'Perfect! Not too formal, not too trashy!' said Irvine

Squall looked at himself in the mirror. He felt uncomfortable in these clothes. He wasn't used to wearing such clothes.

'Are you sure Rinoa won't think it's a little…weird?'

'Nah. She'll see that you have been trying.'

Trying wasn't what Squall wasn't what he wanted to accomplish. He wanted this first date to leave a good memory for the both of them. Then again, he couldn't see himself wearing anything better than this.

'Any other worries?' asked Irvine, proud of what he did with Squall.

Squall thought for a moment. Then a thought danced into his mind.

'I'm taking her out for a meal but…what do I say?'

Irvine smiled his cocky smile and put an arm around Squall.

'You just act normal, ask her how her day was, that's great perfume you're wearing, you know the usual stuff. Don't let her see that you're nervous.'

Squall tried to let it all sink in but seeing the clock he only had 5 minutes to get to the gate to pick Rinoa up.

'Thanks Irvine! Got to go!'

Squall ran out the door not even caring if any one noticed him in his new get-up. Not surprisingly no one even recognised him. He ran past Quistis who looked at him paused for a second but then shook her head saying,

'Nah can't be.'

Squall stood at the gates, nervous as hell. He checked if he had his wallet, phone and spare change. He didn't want anything to go wrong but he can't help that think that something was wrong. His nerves? His clothes? Squall just tried to keep himself from pacing up and down. He was about to run and grab a drink from the nearby vending machine until…

'Wow! Squall you're looking fine today!'

Squall looked up to see a sight that would even make a gay man envy him. Rinoa stood there wearing a mini blue dress with a black poncho and knee length boots. The dress really made her curves stand out and her make-up was faint but even without it she was beautiful! Squall was speechless for a moment until he shook himself and got his composure back.

'H-hey there. You ready for…our…date?'

Rinoa giggled. She was expecting Squall to be nervous, this was his first date. To be honest she was nervous too, Squall was the first serious boyfriend she ever had. Seifer was a friend and Rinoa assumed she had a crush on him. It later turned out she just had a high amount of respect for him. Still this was her first date with her first boyfriend.

'Ready and waiting!' replied Rinoa, holding out her hand.

Squall took it and the pair walked to the bus station together, not realising that four pair's of eyes were watching them.

'Selphie is this right?' asked Irvine.

'Oh come on! This is gold, Squall's first date!' Selphie could hardly contain herself.

'On the brighter side, we get to see how Squall get's on with Rinoa when we're not around!' said Quistis.

'Let's just keep our distance! Last thing I want is Squall screaming at me!' said Zell

The four teenagers waited until the couple disappeared and then followed. At that precise moment both Squall and Rinoa suddenly got the chills, which was strange on a hot sunny day!

_Awwww but oh no! What will happen if Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell interfere with Squall's first date? Will he pissed or just panic! Stay tuned!!!_


End file.
